Embodiments described herein generally relate to monitoring the position of a downhole tool in a wellbore. More particularly, the embodiments relate to monitoring the position of a service tool during sand control operations.
Conventional sand control operations have included a service tool and a lower completion assembly. The service tool is coupled to the lower completion assembly, and the two components are run in hole together. Once they reach the desired depth, a packer coupled to the lower completion assembly is set to anchor the lower completion assembly in the wellbore. After the packer is set, the service tool is released from the lower completion assembly. Once released, the service tool can be used in the gravel packing process.
The gravel packing process requires moving the service tool within the wellbore to align one or more crossover ports in the service tool with one or more completion ports in or above the lower completion assembly. As such, aligning the ports requires precise positioning of the service tool. Downhole forces, however, such as pressure, drag on the drillpipe, and/or contraction and expansion of the drillpipe will generally affect the position of the service tool, making it difficult to align the ports. What is needed, therefore, is an improved system and method for monitoring the position of the service tool in the wellbore.